La fille de la Terre
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: "C'est à ce moment que mon monde s'effondre alors que mon frère me rejoint sur l'estrade. Ce n'est plus un simple malheur qui s'abat sur notre famille mais bien une malédiction ! On pourrait presque croire à une machination du Capitole, comme s'il souhaitait montrer qu'il pouvait toujours faire souffrir le district douze malgré les agissements de Katniss et Peeta. "
1. Prologue

**Premier essai sur Hunger Games.**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.**

**L'action se situe juste après le premier tome.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Panem est constitué du Capitole entouré par treize districts. L'histoire de notre terre commence par une rébellion qui se solda par la destruction du treizième district et la mise en place des Hunger Games, les Jeux de la Faim. Chaque année, les douze districts doivent apporter leur contribution avec un tirage au sort qui désigne deux tributs, un garçon et une fille. Ces tributs seront envoyés dans une arène où ils lutteront les uns contre les autres jusqu'à la mort. La règle est simple, il n'y a qu'un seul gagnant. Ou du moins, c'était le cas jusqu'à la victoire de Katniss Everdeen et de Peeta Mellark, les gagnants des soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games.

Ils venaient tous les deux du même district, le douze, celui où je suis née. Je les ai vus évoluer dans l'arène, se cachant dans les arbres ou dans les grottes, se battant, tuant. A la fin, il ne restait plus qu'eux deux et les Juges ont décidé de les laisser vivre. Ce coup d'éclat de la part des deux tributs de mon district a enclenché un vent nouveau de rébellion et d'espoir. Désormais, la loi est claire : le Capitole est notre ennemi, il faut le détruire. Les douze districts réunis pourraient réussir là où ils ont échoué autrefois mais pour cela, encore faudrait-il qu'ils puissent s'entendre. Et puis, il y a ce détail, presque insignifiant, qui fait que nos districts ne seront jamais alliés : la lutte entre espèces.

Le Capitole a compris depuis longtemps que la Terre n'était pas peuplée uniquement d'humains, c'est-à-dire d'êtres mortels rapides à tuer. Il y a les créatures appartenant aux mythes, aux croyances des autres continents. Je fais partie de ces mythes, et ce n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler une chance, bien au contraire. Nous aussi avons le droit à un traitement spécial de la part du Capitole : nous possédons nos propres Hunger Games. A la différence des autres, nos Jeux de la Faim ont lieu tous les cinq ans. L'année où nous devons combattre, nous attendons la fin des Hunger Games _normaux_ avant de lutter à notre tour.

Vous pouvez vous demander si le changement est vraiment conséquent et je vous répondrai que oui. La situation est même pire, plus violente, plus bestiale et beaucoup plus cruelle. Pour les humains, c'est une question de simple survie mais pour nous, c'est bien plus. Si nous perdons à ces Jeux, ce sont des espèces entières qui commencent à décliner car nous ne sommes pas très nombreux, à la base. Et les coups bas sont encore plus présents car chaque espèce a sa particularité. Essayez donc de comparer les Hunger Games des humains et les nôtres où la magie a une place continue, et vous verrez le résultat.

Chaque district renferme une espèce distincte, allant de la plus terrible à la plus pacifique. Là où il y a les « carrières » pour les humains, ce sont les Démons et les Vampires qui font la loi, appartenant respectivement aux districts un et deux. Généralement, ce sont eux qui gagnent nos Hunger Games, n'ayant aucun scrupule à se servir de la magie noire pour les premiers ou à vider une personne de son sang pour les seconds. De plus, la haine légendaire entre Anges et Démons ne permet pas de se faire entendre les districts, tout comme les combats habituels entre Vampires et Loups-Garous. Sans compter les méthodes parfois douteuses utilisées par les Succubes …

Autant dire que je regrette d'être née différente, d'être une créature mythique. Bien sûr, naître humaine ne m'aurait pas protégé des Hunger Games mais j'aurais pu espérer m'en sortir ou mourir gracieusement alors que là, c'est tout bonnement impossible. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, qu'ils n'ont lieu que tous les cinq ans, ce qui nous permet à tous de faire notre deuil et de comptabiliser le peu de personnes restantes. Certains tributs dans les premiers districts ont participé plusieurs fois et s'en sont sortis à chaque fois, ce qui suffit souvent à me rendre de mauvaise humeur.

Personnellement, j'ai eu assez de chance de ce côté-là. Les tributs des Jeux de la Faim doivent avoir au minimum dix ans dans ceux organisés pour nous. J'ai eu cet âge il y a environ sept ans mais, trois ans plus tard, j'ai été tirée au sort. Ma sœur ainée s'est portée volontaire, sa dernière année avant que son nom se soit plus sur la liste. Elle a été tuée dans les quatre premiers jours, le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de savoir que je m'en étais sortie. La voir mourir à la télévision m'avait choqué et j'étais restée plusieurs mois en mangeant à peine, me sentant responsable.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai dix-sept ans, et nous sommes le jour de la Moisson. Dans quelques minutes, nous devrons partir de chez nous pour nous rendre sur la place principale du district, là où seront tirés au sort les prochains tributs. Un garçon et une fille, âgés entre dix et vingt ans, vont voir leurs vies basculer vers un cauchemar éveillé d'où ils ne sortiront que par la mort. Je ne suis pas négative, je sais juste que mon espèce ne gagnera pas. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois, il y a dix ans, parce qu'une étrange maladie avait décimé les tributs les plus forts. Némésis, le tribut de notre district, a survécu, l'année-là, et elle habite désormais dans le village des vainqueurs.

Après la victoire de Katniss et Peeta, j'avais eu le fol espoir de croire que les règles allaient changer, que le Capitole se remettrait en cause mais c'était une utopie, rien de plus. On nous avait bien fait comprendre que les Jeux de la Faim continuaient et que nous allions souffrir encore plus. Qu'ont-ils donc prévu pour cette année ? Un désert ? Non, je ne crois pas, car ils détestent voir les tributs s'épuiser sous la chaleur, y compris leurs tributs _spéciaux_. Il faut toutefois s'attendre à un lieu qui va favoriser les plus forts d'entre nous, comme chaque fois qu'il y a nos Hunger Games.

Les aiguilles se rejoignent sur la pendule, je soupire : l'heure de la Moisson vient d'arriver. Mon grand-frère me rejoint, serrant ma main dans la sienne, regardant la porte de la maison. Il ne participera pas aux prochains Hunger Games, il sera trop vieux. Aujourd'hui, il fête ses dix-huit ans et dans cinq ans, il aura dépassé la vingtaine. C'est également mon cas, et je me surprends à sourire. Le tirage au sort n'est juste qu'un mauvais moment à passer et nous avons autant de chance que les autres d'être tirés, ni plus ni moins. Au moins, nous n'avons pas eu à prendre des tesserae mais, à chacun de nos anniversaires, notre nom s'ajoute dix fois, contrairement aux humains.

- Ce soir, nous pourrons fêter la fin de la terreur, me murmure mon frère.

Je le regarde et remarque la détermination qui brille dans ses yeux. Il est certain de repartir tranquille, de ne pas être tiré au sort. Je devrais être comme lui, détendue, mais je n'y arrive pas. Finalement, j'opte pour un dernier regard à la maison alors que nous sortons. Certains habitants nous saluent, nous souhaitant bonne chance pour notre dernière Moisson. Nous croisons même Katniss et Peeta qui sont obligés de se rendre sur la place. Il n'y a que les membres de nos espèces et les vainqueurs des Hunger Games en général qui peuvent venir.

- Sylvain, Adélaïde, bonne chance à vous.

- Et puisse le sort nous être favorable, rétorque mon frère.

Ses yeux dorés dévisagent Katniss, comme si elle était responsable de tous nos maux. Je sais qu'il lui en veut d'être encore en vie et qu'il se demande parfois ce qu'il se serait passé si notre grande sœur avait pu survivre elle-aussi. Je lui serre la main fortement, l'entraînant vers le lieu de rendez-vous, préférant ne pas créer de scandale. Il passe sa main libre dans ses cheveux bruns, remettant en place une mèche rebelle, puis il marmonne quelques mots dont le sens m'échappe aussitôt. De toute façon, je suis bien trop stressée par la Moisson pour faire attention à lui.

C'est Effie Trinket qui nous accueille tous, comme pour le tirage au sort des Hunger Games durant lesquels Katniss et Peeta ont survécu. Sa vision me dégoûte à cause de son apparence qui rappelle un peu trop bien le Capitole. Que toute cette mascarade se finisse et ça ira beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde ! Surtout qu'avec son sourire hypocrite, on voit bien qu'elle n'en a rien à faire de nous et qu'elle préférerait être mutée dans un meilleur district. C'est du moins ce qu'elle avait fait sous-entendre, il y a quelques mois, quand Katniss et Peeta avaient été désignés pour participer aux Hunger Games.

Sylvain et moi prenons deux files différentes, en raison du fait qu'il est un homme et que je suis une femme mais aussi pour nos âges. Je tends la main et laisse la Pacificatrice prendre un peu de mon sang pour vérifier que je suis en âge de participer aux Jeux de la Faim mais aussi pour prouver que je ne suis pas humaine. Elle hoche la tête et je rejoins les autres de mon âge. Mon regard se pose sur l'estrade, sur les écrans géants puis il revient sur la foule où je cherche mon frère qui me sourit.

Effie prend la parole, racontant le même discours, mettant en route la vidéo qui retrace l'histoire de Panem et de la Rébellion. Le Capitole décide de nous rappeler encore et encore, jusqu'à la fin de notre vie, que nous sommes sous sa domination et que la seule chose que nous pouvons faire, c'est nous taire et obéir. Même les espèces les plus fortes n'ont pas pu lutter contre les hommes du Capitole alors je sais que même si les humains décidaient de se rebeller, ils perdraient, encore une fois.

- Passons au tirage au sort ! Comme la galanterie l'impose, nous allons commencer par le tribut féminin.

Elle plonge la main dans une boule en verre où sont entreposés les papiers portant nos noms. Quatre-vingt m'appartiennent, quatre-vingt-dix pour mon frère. Certaines de nos connaissances en ont cent-vingt, voire plus pour celles qui ont pris des tesserae. Je me surprends à croiser les doigts, à espérer qu'il n'y aura qu'un papier vide.

- Adélaïde !

La foule se sépare devant moi, me laissant un passage libre vers l'estrade. Je ne réfléchis pas, mes jambes me portent seules aux côtés d'Effie. Je croise les yeux pleins de larmes de ma mère puis ceux brillants de mon père. Il ne peut pas se permettre de pleurer mais il est touché par ma situation. Ils ont déjà perdu leur fille ainée cinq ans auparavant et, maintenant, c'est moi qui vais mourir dans ces Jeux de la Faim. Le destin est bien injuste envers eux, à s'acharner ainsi.

- Et maintenant, le tribut masculin… Sylvain !

C'est à ce moment que mon monde s'effondre alors que mon frère me rejoint sur l'estrade. Ce n'est plus un simple malheur qui s'abat sur notre famille mais bien une malédiction ! On pourrait presque croire à une machination du Capitole, comme s'il souhaitait montrer qu'il pouvait toujours faire souffrir le district douze malgré les agissements de Katniss et Peeta. Ceux-ci, d'ailleurs, sont choqués par la nouvelle comme le montrent les écrans géants.

Némésis, la gagnante d'il y a dix ans, nous rejoint à son tour. Ses cheveux blonds sont relevés en chignon sur sa tête, ne laissant libres que deux mèches qui encadrent son visage et ses yeux argentés. Sa démarche est silencieuse, son regard, sombre, et ses poings sont serrés. Contrairement au mentor de Katniss et Peeta, Haymitch Abernathy, elle est sobre. Je sais qu'elle passe son temps à confectionner des vêtements pour les enfants ou à créer des onguents pour les soins.

Elle vient nous serrer la main puis nous entraîne vers l'hôtel de ville, loin d'Effie et de la foule. Quand nous entrons à l'intérieur, elle nous recommande de ne pas montrer à nos proches à quel point nous sommes terrorisés puis elle ajoute que nous devons faire croire que nous pouvons remporter la victoire. Une expression douloureuse passe sur le visage de Sylvain et elle lui demande ce qui ne va pas.

- Peut-être que ça marche pour les autres, mais ici, c'est différent. Si nous assurons à nos parents que nous allons gagner, ça veut forcément dire que l'un d'entre nous sera mort.

Némésis ne lui répond pas, elle semble même très gênée. Elle finit par nous laisser seuls, chacun dans une salle, à attendre que nos proches viennent nous rendre visite. Je sais que mes parents vont d'abord aller voir Sylvain, mon instinct me le dit, alors j'attends tranquillement. J'ai la surprise de voir une personne entrer dans la salle. C'est Katniss, la _Fille du feu_, celle que tout le district respecte.

- Je suis désolée, pour toi et pour ton frère. Vous ne méritez pas de souffrir autant à cause du Capitole.

- Personne ne le mérite, pas même nos pires ennemis. Peeta et toi, vous avez eu beaucoup de courage pour surmonter tout cela.

- Avec un peu de chance, vous pourrez peut-être vous en sortir. Némésis a bien gagné, il y a dix ans.

- Personne ne sait vraiment ce qui est arrivé l'année-là. Et puis, je préfère mourir plutôt que de perdre mon frère.

Elle secoue la tête puis s'en va alors que mes parents prennent sa place. Ma mère me sert dans ses bras en sanglotant et je sens ses larmes couler. Elle ouvre la bouche, comme pour me donner des recommandations mais sa tristesse est si grande qu'elle recommence à pleurer. Mon père m'enlace à son tour alors que je lutte pour refouler mes pleurs. J'aurai tout le temps de me débarrasser de mon chagrin quand nous serons hors de la ville. Je plonge finalement mon regard dans celui de mon géniteur.

- Allumez la télévision quand les Hunger Games commenceront mais ne vous faites pas souffrir plus qu'il n'en faut. Ne la regardez pas tout le temps, ne suivez pas notre avancée dans les Jeux.

Les Pacificateurs arrivent pour prévenir que les adieux sont finis et je vois mes parents partir. Leur dire que je les aime serait trop dur à prononcer, je ne peux m'y résoudre. Némésis vient me rechercher et nous prenons le chemin vers le train, seules toutes les deux. Elle m'apprend que mon frère est déjà là-bas et qu'il a pu parler avec Peeta. Je ne dis rien, préférant me murer dans le silence. Je sais que si j'ouvre la bouche, je ne pourrai plus me contenir. Mon cœur se serre alors que je jette un dernier coup d'œil au district douze.

Le train est luxueux, bien trop luxueux. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir autant de chose et Effie s'en rend compte en souriant. Elle m'énumère les qualités du Capitole et je me retiens de l'étrangler. Je sais que les tributs n'ont pas le droit à des gestes de violence les uns envers les autres avant le début des Jeux mais j'ignore si tuer son hôtesse est interdit par les règles. J'aimerais bien le faire pour m'apaiser, pour ne plus voir les couleurs criardes de sa tenue et pour ne plus entendre sa voix mais je tiens le coup.

Nous mangeons dans le silence et je remercie intérieurement Némésis de ne pas lancer de discussion. De toute façon, je ne suis pas assez réceptive à ce qui m'entoure, trop perdue dans mes pensées. Que vont devenir nos parents ? Et notre espèce ? Nous sommes si peu … Je sais que Sylvain aussi suit le même raisonnement que moi et nos regards se croisent. Il essaye de me sourire mais ses lèvres ne lui obéissent plus et il retourne à son repas. Tout ce qui est sur la table me parait vraiment bon mais je n'ai aucune envie de manger. Je m'excuse et quitte la table après avoir à peine touché à mon assiette.

Je trouve sans problème le compartiment qui m'est réservé et j'ai la soudaine impression d'entrer dans une chambre. Tout est immense, bien plus grand que ce que nous avion dans le district. Je décide de prendre une douche bien chaude pour me changer les idées et je ferme les yeux en laissant le liquide brûlant couler sur mon corps. Je finis par sortir de l'eau et je m'habille rapidement d'un chemisier et d'une jupe noirs. J'enfile mes bottes en cuir puis ouvre la fenêtre avant d'y passer la tête. L'air frais me fait autant de bien que la douche chaude et mes pensées vagabondes.

- Tu vas finir par tomber malade. Tu ferais mieux de te mettre au chaud.

Je me retourne et vois Sylvain qui me fixe. Ses yeux sont rougis et je comprends qu'il a pleuré. Je ferme doucement la fenêtre, les mains tremblantes, tentant de me contrôler mais c'est plus fort que moi et je me jette dans ses bras en laissant mes émotions prendre le dessus. Nous restons enlacés un bon moment puis nous décidons, d'un accord commun, de nous séparer. Alors qu'il se tient sur le seuil de ma porte, je remarque qu'il essaye de me dire quelque chose.

- Qu'as-tu à dire, Sylvain ?

- Ne désespère pas, petite sœur. J'ai bien vu que tu veux déjà briser notre entente fraternelle mais je ne te laisserai pas faire. Ces Jeux ont décimé notre espèce, ils ont brisé des familles, y compris la nôtre. Nous avons perdu notre sœur et je ne veux pas te perdre. Je vais me battre jusqu'à la fin pour te protéger, personne ne t'approchera.

- S'il ne reste plus que nous, crois-tu vraiment que tu gâcheras la victoire pour que je survive ? Si notre sœur est morte, c'est par ma faute. Garde ça en tête et apprend à me détester. Dans l'arène, il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur.

- Ne dis pas de telles bêtises, Adélaïde. Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir.

Il sort en claquant la porte et je tombe à genoux en pleurant. Une fois qu'il se sera mis à tuer, il faudra bien donner un sens à ses actes. Il n'y a qu'une seule issue aux Hunger Games et c'est ce que le Capitole souhaite. L'un de nous va mourir dans les prochaines semaines malgré les efforts de l'autre et j'ai déjà l'impression que ma vie est en train de me quitter…


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Le bâtiment dans lequel doivent attendre les tributs les jours qui précèdent les Hunger Games est immense. En raison de notre provenance du district douze, nous sommes au douzième étage, le plus haut, avec des balcons qui ont vue sur le Capitole. Ici, tout est bien plus moderne que ce que nous avons connu dans notre district et mon moral en prend un coup. Comment peut-on avoir une aussi grande différence entre la capitale de Panem et tous les districts qui l'entourent ? Question que je pose sans réfléchir à Effie qui décide de me répondre avec une expression outrée comme si je lui demandais pourquoi on respire. Pour elle qui a toujours vécu ici, c'est tout à fait normal et il n'y a rien à expliquer.

Cherchant du soutien, je croise les regards de Sylvain et de Némésis. Mon frère hausse les épaules, peu intéressé par ma réflexion alors que la gagnante d'il y a dix ans me dévisage longuement. J'imagine qu'elle a dû penser à la même chose que moi, le jour où elle arrivée ici. J'essaye de savoir ce qu'elle a pu ressentir en mettant les pieds dans cet immeuble tout en sachant qu'elle ne ressortirait jamais vivante des Jeux de la Faim. Je n'arrive pas à me dire que je n'ai aucune chance même si j'ai conscience du fait que je ne pourrai jamais faire de mal à mon grand frère. A vrai dire, je préfèrerais encore qu'un tribut le tue à ma place pour que je puisse le venger …

Cette pensée dérangeante hante mon esprit depuis que nous avons quitté notre district et je m'en veux. Je suis quand même en train de me faire à l'idée de la mort prochaine de mon frère, celui qui a toujours été là pour moi, peu importent les difficultés rencontrées. Est-ce le Capitole qui me fait cet effet-là étant donné que la morale de ses habitants est bien basse ou est-ce simplement ma vraie nature qui ressort ? Quand je n'étais encore qu'une enfant, mon père m'avait dit que j'avais un caractère sombre et qu'il valait mieux pour moi que je me tourne vers la lumière. Ai-je donc échoué pour avoir des pensées aussi peu lumineuses sur la survie de Sylvain ?

- Quelle fleur préfères-tu, Adélaïde ? me demande Effie.

- Le coquelicot.

Ma réponse est brève et un air étonné passe fugacement sur son visage. Les coquelicots me rappellent tellement nos jeux d'enfants que je ne cesse d'en dessiner, à la maison. Il y en avait partout dans notre jardin, à l'époque où nos parents se souciaient encore de leurs cultures. Mais cette époque est terminée depuis que des Pacificateurs nous ont fait comprendre qu'il y avait d'autres districts pour fournir de bons produits agricoles. Ils avaient ensuite piétiné nos récoltes et nos parents avaient fini par ne plus travailler dans le jardin ou dans les rares champs à proximité. C'en était fini de la joie liée à la nature si proche de notre espèce.

- Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de répondre ? m'interroge mon frère.

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'Effie est au téléphone avec ton styliste ! Tu t'imagines déguisée en coquelicot ?

Je me mets à rire face à sa réflexion et il fronce les sourcils en croisant les bras, mécontent. Il croit peut-être que ça me touche profondément mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Après tout, nous allons mourir durant les Jeux alors ça m'importe peu d'être ridicule durant la cérémonie d'ouverture. Je finis par lui lancer un sourire éblouissant alors que notre hôtesse met fin à la conversation avec le styliste. Elle me jette un regard qui signifie clairement que je ferais mieux de me tenir autrement mais je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de quelqu'un originaire du Capitole.

- Tu as de la chance que Cinna soit un bon styliste et qu'il ait une imagination débordante parce que ta réponse est loin de coller à ton district.

- Vous n'avez pas précisé ce que je devais répondre. Vous m'avez demandé ma fleur préférée, c'est tout.

Et puis, j'ai confiance en Cinna, même si je ne le connais pas. J'ai vu ce qu'il est capable de faire quand il a transformé Katniss en _Fille du feu_ grâce à son costume flamboyant. Maintenant, libre à lui d'user de tout son talent pour me donner une apparence présentable pour la grande cérémonie d'ouverture. J'ai d'ailleurs hâte de le voir en chair et en os pour pouvoir lui dire à quel point j'ai adoré les tenues qu'il a créées pour Katniss. Mais, d'après Effie, nous ne verrons nos stylistes que demain parce qu'ils sont encore occupés aujourd'hui. Elle a ajouté que nous aurons tout le temps de faire connaissance avec eux maintenant que les règles des Hunger Games ont changé et nous l'avons priée de nous en dire plus. Elle nous a répondu alors d'attendre le dîner de ce soir.

Pour nous faire passer le temps, le Capitole a décidé de nous faire visionner des vidéos des Jeux de la Faim précédents. C'est comme ça pour tous les tributs et nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous sommes tous rassemblés dans une salle de cinéma mais bien répartis dans la salle. Les Juges préfèrent qu'il n'y ait pas de bain de sang avant le début du massacre télévisé et c'est mieux ainsi. Je me retrouve au premier rang avec mon frère à ma droite, et Némésis à ma gauche, tandis qu'Effie est au dernier rang, en compagnie des autres hôtes et hôtesses des différents districts.

Je remarque que notre gagnante est tendue, sans doute à cause de la présence des autres espèces mais la vérité me saute aux yeux quand je vois que le Capitole a décidé de passer les Jeux qui ont eu lieux il y a dix ans, quand Némésis a gagné. L'hymne du Capitole retentit dans l'ensemble de la salle alors que les lumières s'éteignent. Nous allons revoir les _meilleurs_ moments de ces Jeux, c'est-à-dire que nous allons obligatoirement assister à tous les morts … La main de mon frère prend la mienne et me serre, me transmettant son soutien alors que le début du film commence.

La séquence de la corne d'abondance est encore pire que dans mes souvenirs. Les tributs des deux premiers districts profitent toujours de ce moment pour éliminer le plus de candidats possible et, l'année-là, quinze participants sont morts. Il n'en restait plus que neuf pour le restant des Jeux, ce qui est vraiment très peu. Le reste de la tuerie passe sur l'écran, y compris le moment où quatre des tributs sont décédés en raison d'un événement inconnu. La fin des Hunger Games avec la victoire de Némésis sur un Ange passe en boucle, comme si le Capitole voulait lui montrer ce qu'elle a fait autrefois. Notre mentor se lève en vitesse et quitte la salle, prise de nausées soudaines.

Je la suis du regard, attristée. Je n'ai pas envie de finir comme elle à devoir épauler les prochains tributs du district douze tout en regardant ceux qui sont morts pendant mes Jeux. Mais si je veux rentrer à la maison, je dois me faire à l'idée que ma vie après les Hunger Games sera encore pire que celle que je vivais avant. Mon frère me souffle de regarder l'écran, remarquant qu'Effie me lance un regard désapprobateur. Je l'écoute et reporte mon attention sur la date qui s'affiche alors que l'hymne du Capitole retentit encore. Ce que je vois me serre le cœur lorsque je comprends que la capitale de Panem a décidé de nous démoraliser complètement. Les prochains Jeux auxquels nous allons assister sont ceux qui ont mis fin à la vie de notre sœur.

La vidéo ne commence pas par la corne d'abondance, contrairement à la précédente, mais par la Moisson. Mon visage terrifié, ma sœur qui se porte volontaire, l'annonce du deuxième tribut du district douze, tout y passe. Des chuchotements s'élèvent dans la salle quand nos adversaires se rendent compte que la jeune fille qui a failli participer aux Jeux de la Faim il y a cinq ans, c'est moi. Je suis tendue face au spectacle et je ferme les yeux en revoyant notre sœur mourir. Ce n'est pas un comportement digne d'un participant mais je suis bien trop nerveuse pour y faire attention. Je m'en veux pour sa mort et il fallait, bien sûr, que le Capitole la repasse en directe alors qu'il y a eu d'autres gens qui se sont fait tuer les décennies précédentes.

Les films s'enchainent, les Jeux aussi. Le Capitole décide de finir par les derniers en date, ceux où Katniss et Peeta sont sortis vainqueurs. Revoir leurs exploits alors qu'ils ont eu lieux il y a peu de temps me rappelle ce qui nous attend. Les autres me semblaient plus lointains mais ceux-ci allument en moi une étincelle de désespoir. Katniss a réussi à s'en sortir grâce à son mentor, malgré tout, et parce qu'elle était douée pour beaucoup de choses. Je ne sais rien faire, c'est là tout mon problème. Prendre un arc et tirer des flèches, c'est une chose que la plupart des tributs savent faire dans nos Jeux et ça ne me sera d'aucun secours.

- Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! nous lance Effie alors que nous retournons à notre étage. Vous gagnez les Hunger Games et vous devenez des stars dans tout Panem !

Je ne la regarde pas, me contentant de m'asseoir sur le canapé en l'ignorant. Sylvain me rejoint et prend à nouveau ma main mais je me dégage. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente obligé de me réconforter à chaque instant qui passe. Dans l'arène, il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur et il est hors de question que je le perde simplement parce qu'il a voulu me consoler dans un élan de tendresse fraternelle. Je me décale quand Némésis arrive et elle se place entre nous deux, apparemment surprise de cet éloignement soudain entre mon frère et moi. Il va falloir qu'elle s'y habite parce qu'elle n'est pas au bout de ses surprises.

- Quels sont les changements ? finit-elle par demander à Effie.

- Ce que vous pouvez être impatients ! Je vous ai dit que nous en parlerons pendant le dîner.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre, rétorque mon frère d'un ton froid. Dans quelques jours, nous serons dans une arène avec vingt-deux autres tributs qui chercheront à nous tuer alors si nous devons apprendre quelque chose, le plus tôt serait le mieux.

- Bien, bien, j'ai compris. Mais arrêtez de vous apitoyer sur votre sort.

Je me lève du canapé, comme poussée par un ressort, et je renverse la petite table qui se trouve devant nous, faisant tomber les différents mets posés dessus et inondant le sol de la pièce.

- Vous avez une vie bien tranquille dans vos maisons du Capitole et vous ne savez pas ce que veut dire la souffrance. Vous ne connaîtrez jamais la peur d'être un jour un tribut des Jeux ou de voir vos enfants choisis lors de la Moisson. Essayez un peu de vous mettre à notre place ! Vous n'appréciez pas notre district ? Dans ce cas-là, laissez-nous tranquilles le plus longtemps possible !

- Calmez-vous Mademoiselle, intervient une voix grave près de moi.

Un Pacificateur est là, une arme à la main. Derrière lui se trouvent plusieurs femmes qui commencent déjà à ressuyer le sol, à ramasser ce que j'ai fait tomber et à remettre droite la petite table. Un coup d'œil au plafond me permet de voir qu'il y a des caméras et je baisse les yeux, gênée. J'espère que les autres tributs n'ont pas accès à ces vidéos parce qu'ils risquent vite de découvrir que je ne suis pas du tout calme quand il s'agit d'injustice, ce qui va beaucoup arriver durant les Jeux. Le Pacificateur m'observe longuement et m'ordonne de ne plus recommencer si je ne veux pas finir au tribunal avant les Hunger Games. Je serre les poings mais ne dis rien, le regardant s'éloigner. Je finis par me rasseoir à côté de Némésis.

- Maintenant que le calme est revenu, je vais pouvoir vous en dire un peu plus. D'ordinaire, les Jeux de la Faim débutent trois jours après l'arrivée des tributs au Capitole mais les Juges ont décidé d'augmenter la durée de l'attente pour vos Jeux. A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous allez donc passer une semaine complète ici, le temps de vous faire aux nouvelles règles mais aussi le temps qu'ils finissent la superbe arène qu'ils vous préparent.

A la fin de sa tirade, elle prend la télécommande de la télévision et la met en marche, activant une vidéo du Capitole. Une voix féminine retentit en fond et rappelle les règles établies avant les Hunger Games, à savoir qu'il ne faut pas se battre avec un tribut avant le début des Jeux puis elle enchaine sur l'histoire entière de notre monde, depuis sa création jusqu'aux événements qui ont conduits la Terre à devenir ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. La Révolte et la destruction du district treize par des bombes et des armes nucléaires suit aussitôt avec la mise en place des Jeux de la Faim. Ils nous le rappellent chaque année pour la Moisson et c'est assez étrange qu'ils nous en reparlent après. Une voix masculine prend alors le relais, instaurant les nouveautés de nos Jeux.

_- Cette année, les Juges de Panem se sont dépassés pour vous créer une arène à votre hauteur. Elle n'est pas encore terminée mais quand vous verrez le résultat, vous comprendrez vite l'importance du changement. Les règles habituelles sont toujours en vigueur : il est inutile de s'acharner sur le cadavre d'un participant, il est préférable de ne pas approcher les limites de l'arène et il est strictement interdit d'avoir des propos contre le Capitole sous risque de mort lente et douloureuse. Cependant, cette fois-ci, nous avons innové : la corne d'abondance ne contiendra qu'un seul objet, libre à vous d'aller le chercher. Mais sachez que le tribut qui possèdera cet objet deviendra invincible. Une autre modification a été apportée mais nous laissons le soin à vos hôtes et hôtesses de vous la révéler. Joyeux Hunger Games et puisse le sort vous être favorable._

Un frisson d'angoisse me parcourt le corps alors que les mots semblent résonner dans mon crâne. C'est bien la première fois dans l'histoire des Jeux de la Faim que la corne d'abondance va si peu servir. Un seul objet pouvant rendre le tribut invincible, belle bêtise … C'est surtout un moyen de voir encore une fois les participants se massacrer pour le posséder. Les Jeux risquent de se finir vite si l'un des tributs devient invincible. Effie se racle la gorge pour attirer notre attention, souhaitant enfin nous faire part de la fameuse modification qu'il y a eu pour cette année.

- Le Capitole a eu une idée de génie pour vos Hunger Games. Vous serez accompagnés par vos stylistes dans l'arène !

- Pardon ? s'exclame mon frère.

- Les Juges ont trouvé que ça donnerait un peu de piment aux confrontations. Le tribut gagnant sera le dernier survivant mais aussi celui qui aura réussi à garder en vie son styliste. Vous serez reliés à votre styliste grâce à un moyen tout nouveau qui sera implanté dans votre bras en même temps que la puce de localisation. Si votre styliste se fait tuer, vous mourrez alors d'une décharge électrique.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent, deviennent complètement désordonnés. Ce ne sont plus vingt-trois personnes qui vont trouver la mort au sein des Jeux de la Faim mais quarante-six ! Est-ce que les Juges se rendent compte qu'ils vont se mettre à dos tous les districts ? Les stylistes sont des habitants du Capitole, on ne peut pas les envoyer ainsi à la mort ! A moins que ce soit une manière de prouver à Katniss et Peeta que la nation phare de Panem est capable du pire avec ses propres habitants. Si mon hypothèse est juste alors ça veut dire que le Président Snow est derrière tout ça.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Adélaïde ? m'interroge Effie avec une moue d'inquiétude hypocrite.

- Comment voulez-vous que ça aille quand vous apprenez le nombre de morts qu'il y aura ? Avez-vous fait le calcul ? Ce sera encore pire qu'un massacre !

Je n'ai pas le temps de continuer à dire ce que je pense car deux personnes entrent dans la pièce. L'une est une femme habillée de manière extravagante comme tous les habitants du Capitole tandis que l'autre est un homme aux cheveux châtains, aux yeux pailletés d'or et à la tenue décontractée. Je les reconnais pour les avoir vu à la télévision durant les Hunger Games et je sens mon cœur s'accélérer de nouveau. Ce sont Portia et Cinna, les deux stylistes qui seront avec nous pendant les Jeux. Effie se lève en souriant et va à leur rencontre en s'exclamant qu'elle est surprise de les voir si tôt. L'ancienne styliste de Peeta nous apprend qu'ils étaient bloqués dans un immeuble près d'ici et qu'ils ont réussi à sortir grâce aux Pacificateurs.

Sylvain, Némésis et moi-même, nous nous levons pour les accueillir. Effie fait les présentations, bien que ce soit inutile puis elle s'adresse aux stylistes en leur disant de se mettre à leurs aises. Cinna et Portia échangent un regard entendu et demandent à nous voir seuls, nous les deux tributs, afin de préparer certaines choses pour les Jeux. Alors que notre hôtesse ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Némésis la prend par le bras et l'oblige à sortir, nous quittant par la même occasion. Son visage est inexpressif mais, au fond de ses yeux, une lueur de résignation brille. Elle a peur pour nous et pour les stylistes mais elle ne peut, hélas, rien dire.

Les deux stylistes nous dévisagent longuement, sans doute pour mettre au point un nouveau coup d'éclat comme celui qu'ils ont fait avec Katniss et Peeta. Je repense alors à la réponse donnée à Effie à propos de ma fleur préférée. Cinna ne sait peut-être pas quoi faire avec les coquelicots donc il doit sûrement essayer de trouver un nouveau thème plus simple pour les tenues. Mon frère et moi respectons leur silence mais je commence un peu à m'impatienter, n'ayant pas l'habitude de rester debout pour qu'on me regarde. Ils finissent enfin de nous inspecter et, après un nouveau coup d'œil, ils se séparent. Sylvain et Portia vont dans une autre pièce alors que je reste ici avec Cinna.

- Je me suis occupé de la _Fille du feu_ et voilà que je me retrouve avec la _Fille de la Terre_.

- Vous savez quoi faire de moi alors que ma réponse à votre question était stupide ?

- Les coquelicots sont des fleurs magnifiques et, si tu as décidé de les choisir, c'est parce qu'ils te rappellent des souvenirs. Ces Jeux vont être une véritable tuerie alors garde un peu de toi avant de changer, surtout pour ta famille.

- Etes-vous au courant de la modification apportée par le Capitole ?

- Qui n'y est pas ? rétorque-t-il calmement. Les hautes autorités veulent prouver leur supériorité et ils ont trouvé un moyen bien simple de le faire.

- Mais ne pouvez-vous pas vous y opposer ? Ce sont vos vies qui sont en jeu !

- Nous le savons, Adélaïde, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire contre. La seule chose que nous devons faire, c'est avoir confiance en vous deux.

Je marmonne que cette confiance est un véritable suicide. En plus de devoir craindre de tuer mon frère, me voilà avec d'autres victimes sur le dos. Ce changement effectué par le Capitole me donne une raison de me battre : je ne dois pas laisser mourir mon styliste. Si je le fais, tout mon district sera hué et on se souviendra de moi comme la fille sans cœur qui a tué involontairement un homme pour éviter la mort de son frère. Des victimes collatérales, il y en a souvent dans la plupart des accidents mais là, ce sont les Hunger Games et nous n'avons plus le choix.

- Etes-vous réellement prêt à me faire confiance, Cinna ?

- Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas parce que peu d'Elfes ont gagné les Jeux de la Faim que je dois me résoudre à mourir.

C'est justement ça le problème, il ferait mieux de baisser les bras tout de suite. Comment faire confiance à quelqu'un qui vient d'une espèce où les gagnants se comptent sur les doigts d'une seule main ? Comment confier sa vie à des inconnus qui n'ont aucune chance de survie ? Que pourrons-nous faire, nous, de simples Elfes, face à la puissance destructrice des Démons ou face à la faim des Vampires ? Personne ne nous prendra en pitié, nous serons les premiers à mourir. Et pourtant, en voyant la flamme d'espérance qui s'allume dans les yeux de Cinna, j'ai envie de croire en la victoire.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Cinna et moi parlons pendant un bon moment, ignorant les heures qui s'écoulent. Nous discutons de sujets variés en partant du Capitole pour finir par l'ensemble des districts. J'apprends que mon styliste ne se considère pas comme étant un habitant de la capitale et qu'il n'est pas aussi superficiel que tous ces gens accros aux Hunger Games. Il est différent et voudrait que tellement de choses changent dans tout Panem. Il évoque rapidement la rébellion puis la destruction du district treize et j'ai l'impression qu'un soulèvement ne le dérangerait pas, ce qui est également mon cas.

Je lui pose ensuite des questions sur sa famille mais il reste vague, comme si c'était un sujet très sensible. Je n'insiste pas, respectant son silence, ce dont il me remercie du regard. Finalement, il me renvoie mes questions et je me surprends moi-même à lui parler de certains de mes souvenirs d'enfance avec mes parents, ma sœur et mon frère. A l'évocation du nom de Sylvain, je sens ma gorge se nouer et des larmes menacent de jaillir de mes yeux. Je suis bien trop sensible quand il s'agit de mon frère et j'ai bien peur que ça empire avec le temps.

Voyant mon état de détresse, Cinna me serre contre lui avec douceur avant de caresser mon dos et de me murmurer des paroles réconfortantes. Il se met à maudire le gouvernement pour avoir mis en place les Hunger Games et je me dégage soudain de son étreinte avant de me lever, stupéfaite par son audace. Je cherche s'il y a des micros ou des caméras dans la salle, ce qui risquerait de causer beaucoup de problèmes à mon styliste si c'est le cas. Je remarque, à mon plus grand soulagement, qu'il n'y en a pas puis je me rends compte que je suis devenue un peu plus détendue et que mes yeux sont secs.

Je retourne m'assoir près de Cinna et nous continuons notre discussion en évitant le sujet des Jeux de la Faim. J'essaye d'en savoir plus sur sa passion pour la mode et il m'apprend qu'enfant, il adorait dessiner des tenues ou associer différents matériaux pour changer la garde-robe de ses parents. Grâce à ses talents précoces, il a été repéré par des Juges qui lui ont demandé s'il accepterait de devenir un styliste pour les Hunger Games, ce qu'il a accepté. C'est lui qui a ensuite choisi de s'occuper du district douze mais il refuse de me dire pourquoi.

C'est à cause de cette passion qu'il se retrouve aujourd'hui à attendre qu'une semaine s'écoule avant de perdre la vie dans l'arène. Je chasse ces pensées de ma tête et me concentre sur autre chose alors qu'il m'interroge sur mes propres passions. Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps et je lui avoue que j'aime écrire et chanter puis j'ajoute avec ironie qu'aucune de mes passions ne nous sauvera la vie dans l'arène.

- Adélaïde, arrête de penser à ce qui nous attend. Tu as peut-être l'impression de ne savoir rien faire mais c'est une erreur parce que je suis certain que tu as des talents cachés.

- Bien moins que vous, Cinna. Vous avez révélé la beauté de Katniss en un coup de main et la plupart des gens vous adore. Je suis une incapable et j'en ai conscience.

Mon styliste pousse un soupir mais il réussit peu à peu à me faire reprendre confiance en moi. De nouveaux sujets de discussion nous viennent en tête et nous parlons encore jusque tard dans la nuit. A travers les fenêtres, nous voyons que le soleil se couche mais ça nous importe peu. Aucun de nous deux n'est fatigué et nous aurons bien du mal à faire connaissance dans l'arène quand notre seul et unique but sera notre survie. Je finis tout de même par aller me coucher alors que mes paupières papillonnent et je souhaite une bonne nuit à mon styliste.

Quand j'arrive dans le wagon-restaurant, je vois que Némésis, Effie et Sylvain ont fini de déjeuner et qu'ils sont en train de débattre sur un sujet qui m'échappe. Je vais me servir un bol de chocolat chaud puis je prends quelques pancakes avant d'aller m'installer à côté de mon frère tout en baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, ce qui m'attire un regard offensé de la part d'Effie. D'accord, je ne respecte pas du tout les bonnes manières, mais je suis bien trop fatiguée pour y faire vraiment attention, ce qui, de mon point de vue, n'est pas bien grave.

Je n'en veux pas à Cinna pour avoir presque passé une nuit blanche, surtout après avoir tant parlé. D'ailleurs, je remarque vite son absence et celle de Portia. Ils doivent sûrement être en train de préparer nos tenues pour la cérémonie d'ouverture qui a lieu ce soir. Je mange tranquillement avec peu d'appétit, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce que Némésis est en train de dire. Elle parle de l'avenir des tributs gagnants et de la peur qu'ils gardent toujours au fond d'eux. Un frisson d'angoisse me parcourt et je me concentre sur mon bol, remuant le liquide d'une façon machinale.

Je relève la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et je vois avec stupéfaction Haymitch Abernathy entrer. Son pas est légèrement chancelant, sans doute à cause de tout l'alcool qu'il ingurgite chaque jour mais ses yeux prouvent qu'il a l'air plus sobre que lors de la Moisson de Katniss et Peeta. Il se laisse tomber lourdement sur la chaise à côté de moi et tend la main vers un croissant qu'il engloutit. Il regarde ensuite tout le monde autour de la table, attardant son regard sur mon frère puis sur moi, comme s'il nous jugeait, avant de s'adresser directement à Némésis.

- Bon courage pour les garder en vie. Ils ont l'air encore moins débrouillards que Katniss à eux deux réunis.

- Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, nous sommes juste là, rétorque Sylvain avec froideur. Et nous sommes motivés à nous battre pour sauver nos stylistes.

- Comme c'est touchant, ironise le mentor des deux vainqueurs. Mais avez-vous pensé à la réaction des habitants du Capitole quand ils vous verront tuer les autres stylistes ?

- Pourquoi sont-ils avec nous aux Jeux ?

Haymitch se tourne vers moi avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce que je pose une telle question. Il nous apprend que le Président Snow a fait savoir à la capitale que c'était une idée des stylistes eux-mêmes de nous accompagner dans l'arène, ce qui est complètement faux. Cette révélation me coupe complètement l'appétit et je mets un certain temps avant de finir mon bol. Snow n'est décidément pas au bout de ses moyens pour nous surprendre tous et je me demande comment les habitants du Capitole font pour l'admirer autant.

Effie finit par nous laisser parce qu'elle a des choses à faire avec les autres hôtes des districts mais elle nous assure qu'elle sera là ce soir pour la cérémonie. Je lui réponds que ce n'est vraiment pas important pour nous mais elle me lance un regard qui signifie clairement qu'il faut que j'apprenne les bonnes manières le plus rapidement possible. Quand elle quitte la pièce, Haymitch émet un sifflement moqueur qui m'est adressé. Je décide simplement de ne pas faire attention à lui mais il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier mon indifférence envers sa personne.

- Je crois que tu manques de tact, _chérie_.

- D'une part, c'est plutôt à Effie que vous devriez dire ça. Et d'autre part, gardez vos stupides surnoms pour les femmes qui vous admirent.

- Effie est juste naïve, comme toutes les personnes du Capitole. Elle a été élevée comme ça, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Et je te signale que je n'ai aucune admiratrice, n'étant qu'un pauvre vainqueur qui a réussi à faire sortir vivants deux jeunes amoureux lors des derniers Hunger Games.

- D'ailleurs, vous qui êtes un humain, comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici ? demande Némésis pour apaiser l'atmosphère.

- J'ai voulu venir prêter un peu de mon savoir pour éviter qu'il n'y ait qu'un mentor pour deux tributs. J'étais seul pour Katniss et Peeta et j'ai eu de la chance de m'en sortir mais ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Tout comme hier, je me lève, mais plus brusquement. Il commence à me taper sur les nerfs avec ses remarques et il vaut mieux pour lui et pour moi que nous ne restions pas dans la même pièce. S'il croit être assez intelligent que les autres et que notre mentor alors il n'a qu'à aller dans l'arène à notre place, on la lui cédera facilement. On verra bien s'il arrive à se confronter à des créatures mythiques sans y perdre la vie tout en protégeant un styliste assez fou pour avoir une confiance aveugle en lui et qui se sent prêt à mourir à la moindre minute.

Ça me fait penser à Cinna qui est persuadé que je peux m'en sortir et qui me confie sa vie, ce qui est très risqué. Ce n'est même plus de l'inconscience mais de la folie à l'état pur, surtout quand on sait que je suis bien loin de posséder les capacités de Katniss. Certes, je suis une Elfe, mais je n'ai pas de connaissance en combat et je sais seulement chasser. Sylvain a beaucoup plus de chances que moi de s'en sortir et il mériterait d'être le vainqueur de ces Jeux. Si c'est le cas, je ne serai plus là pour le voir mais, au moins, il sera heureux et nos parents auront de quoi survivre des années, eux qui ont perdu tant de bonheur.

Si le Capitole pouvait se décider à arrêter les Jeux de la Faim, les districts lui en seraient reconnaissants. Je crois que nous avons tous compris que la révolte ne servirait à rien alors que le massacre se finisse ! Mais le gouvernement ne comprend pas, lui, comment on peut haïr ce grand divertissement qu'il aime tant. Ce ne sont pas les enfants de ces gens trop riches qui sont moissonnés mais ceux de personnes qui n'ont rien demandé à part un peu d'argent pour pouvoir survivre un minimum afin de se payer de quoi manger et boire chaque jour.

Je me mets assise sur mon lit, la tête entre les mains, un début de migraine pointant son nez. Cette colère soudaine que j'avais contre le mentor de Katniss et Peeta s'est envolée, laissant la place à un sentiment cruel de déception et de haine envers le Capitole et son Président. J'ai tendance à l'oublier, mais Snow est derrière chaque décision importante concernant les districts et les Jeux et je me rappelle que mon styliste a dit que le Président adorait voir souffrir les autres. Quelqu'un s'assoit à côté de moi et je me retiens de répliquer à mon frère qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas chercher à me consoler. D'ailleurs, je fais bien de ne rien dire car je me rends compte que c'est le mentor alcoolique de nos deux vainqueurs qui se trouve là.

- Reprenons sur de bonnes bases, commence-t-il. Haymitch Abernathy, gagnant des cinquantièmes Hunger Games en tant que tribut du district douze pour la deuxième expiation.

Il me tend une main pour confirmer ses paroles de présentation et je la sers avec un fin sourire en me présentant comme il vient de le faire. Je regrette déjà d'avoir mal réagi en sa présence car il est quand même une exception dans l'histoire des Hunger Games. Il est le seul mentor à avoir réussi à ramener deux tributs dans une seule édition des Jeux et je pense qu'il doit être une cible de choix pour Snow à cause de cet espoir que nous commençons tous à ressentir. Sans lui et sans Cinna, il n'y aurait pas eu de _Fille du Feu_, ni de geai moqueur et encore moins de symbole tel que celui que nous avons. Katniss leur est redevable de beaucoup de choses et je ferais mieux de suivre son exemple en écoutant son mentor en plus de Némésis.

- J'irai m'excuser auprès d'Effie. Je ne me suis pas vraiment bien comportée avec elle alors qu'elle n'est responsable de rien.

- Elle a eu l'habitude avec Katniss, ricane-t-il.

- Sauf que je ne suis pas Katniss. Je sais qu'elle est un exemple que nous devrions suivre dans les Jeux mais elle n'aurait pas eu une seule chance de s'en sortir seule.

- J'ai compté sur son sens de l'observation et de la déduction pour qu'elle comprenne ce que j'attendais d'elle.

- Vous auriez mieux fait de ne pas venir seconder Némésis parce que nous sommes loin de pouvoir gagner. Nous n'avons pas les avantages que possèdent d'autres tributs et nos stylistes sont un poids pour nous.

Haymitch ne me répond pas et je vois à son expression qu'il est en pleine réflexion. Est-il déjà en train d'établir un plan pour nous sauver, mon frère et moi ? Ou bien se demande-t-il combien de temps serons-nous capables de tenir sans nous faire massacrer ? Sylvain vient nous chercher de la part de notre mentor qui, apparemment, a décidé de se mettre au travail dès maintenant. Nous la rejoignons là où elle nous attend, près des sièges et de l'écran géant. Je prends place sur un des canapés, à côté d'elle.

Elle nous apprend que la seule chose que nous pouvons faire pour le moment, c'est essayer d'en savoir plus sur nos adversaires, ce qui me paraît bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Quels renseignements pourrions-nous avoir sur les autres tributs ? Notre mentor met en route une vidéo qui montre les douze Moissons. J'ignorais qu'on pouvait les revoir de sitôt mais ce n'est pas plus mal car nous allons savoir qui nos ennemis sont vraiment avant de les rencontrer ce soir pendant la cérémonie d'ouverture, même si nous les avons déjà vus hier. L'hymne retentit et Némésis se lance dans l'énumération des tributs dès qu'ils apparaissent à l'écran.

- Peter et Elsa, du district un. Jack et Liz, du district deux. Tom et Kate, du district trois. Benjamin et Jane, du district quatre. Kevin et Isabelle, du district cinq. Marc et Agathe, du district six. Lacy et Chris, du district sept. Axel et Alena, du district huit. Mary et Laurent, du district neuf. Victor et Amélie, du district dix. Emmanuel et Claudia, du district onze.

Vient ensuite notre Moisson qui montre en gros plan les larmes de notre mère. Je sers les poings et ravale mes commentaires, attendant la fin de la vidéo. Notre mentor nous indique alors que Peter, du district un, a déjà gagné une édition des Hunger Games et qu'il est prêt à tout pour retourner chez lui une nouvelle fois. Face à lui, nos chances sont encore plus limitées car il a la capacité de voler, ce qui nous désavantage complètement. Je croise le regard de Sylvain et comprends qu'il est en train de penser à la même chose que moi.

Nous passons une bonne partie de la journée à ressasser de sombres pensées jusqu'à l'arrivée de nos stylistes et des préparateurs. Ces derniers sont très bavards, ce qui ne m'étonne pas vraiment puisque Cinna m'en avait parlé mais je n'imaginais pas qu'ils pourraient plus se soucier de la dernière mode que du massacre à venir. Une fois que je suis assez prête pour eux, ils me laissent seule dans ma chambre avant d'aller chercher mon styliste. Je me demande quel genre de tenue il a préparé pour moi, ce qui ne devrait pourtant pas être ma principale préoccupation.

Cinna entre enfin et me tend une légère robe noire que j'enfile. La texture est étrange, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de si particulier. Il me met face au miroir et je peux admirer ce qu'il a créé pour moi. La robe s'arrête au-dessus de mes genoux et épouse ma silhouette à chacun de mes mouvements. Je remarque qu'elle n'est pas uniquement noire mais qu'il y a des motifs de coquelicots en boutons dessus. Dès que je bouge, ils s'ouvrent et brillent sous la lumière. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et je remercie Cinna une bonne centaine de fois.

Avec la robe, j'ai le droit à des bottes noires en cuir et un simple collier au bout duquel pend une fleur rouge. Ma tenue est très simple mais elle correspond parfaitement à ce que je suis. Mes cheveux bruns ont été relevés en une queue haute et mes yeux dorés ressortent un peu grâce au fard pourpre que l'un de mes préparateurs a mis, accordant mon regard à ma robe et au pendentif. C'est la première fois que je me sens jolie et les larmes me montent aux yeux. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit à la fin de ma vie que je me rende compte du fait que je ne suis pas si désespérée que ça ?

- Tu vois Adélaïde, tu es la Fille de la Terre.

- C'est magnifique Cinna. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier …

- Tu n'arrêtes pas depuis que tu as enfilé cette robe, dit-il en souriant. Si tu tiens tant que ça à me remercier alors garde confiance en toi et gagne les Hunger Games. Comme ça, je pourrai te créer d'autres tenues !

Il me fait un clin d'œil mais mon propre sourire disparaît. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de me parler des Jeux à quelques minutes de la cérémonie d'ouverture. Némésis vient nous chercher, nous demandant de nous dépêcher parce que nous sommes attendus. Je retrouve mon frère sur le char destiné au district douze et je vois qu'il est complètement habillé de noir avec une fleur rouge accrochée sur la poche de sa chemise. C'est une rose, comme il les aime, et la couleur complète ma propre tenue. Nous faisons un dernier signe à Cinna et à Portia puis les chevaux se mettent en route.

La foule me perturbe, de même que la lumière qui est bien trop vive. Tout semble irréel, faux, hypocrite, à l'image de ces gens tous originaires de la capitale. Mon regard s'attarde sur le Président Snow qui toise tous les tributs et qui fixe son attention sur nous. Notre provenance du district douze ne joue pas du tout en notre faveur à cause de l'histoire des baies de Katniss et j'espère qu'il n'a rien prévu pour que nous soyons les plus désavantagés dans l'arène. Les chars s'arrêtent enfin, formant un demi-cercle autour du balcon du Président qui commence son discours.

Je l'écoute à peine, je suis seulement focalisée sur les autres tributs. Certains sont bien droits, la tête haute, un fin sourire sur les lèvres, sûrs d'eux et de leur réussite. D'autres semblent terrifiés, c'est le cas de Jane, du district quatre. La pauvre n'a que dix ans, l'âge minimum pour nos Jeux, les chances qu'elle soit tirée au sort devaient être maigres pour elle par rapport aux autres de son espèce. Et pourtant la voilà à jouer sa vie dans les Hunger Games en essayant aussi de sauver son district. Il faut absolument que je cesse de me sentir concernée par les tributs les plus jeunes car il n'y aura pas de place pour la compassion dans l'arène.

Quand nous retrouvons nos stylistes et nos mentors, je ne parle pas, l'esprit ailleurs. J'ai déjà l'impression de suffoquer, d'avoir un poids énorme sur la conscience, de tenir au creux de ma mains des milliers de vies. Nous retournons à nos appartements dans le silence, ou du moins, je crois que c'est silencieux mais mon frère s'entretient avec Némésis et Haymitch alors que Cinna tente de me parler. Je m'en rends compte au moment où il se place juste devant moi, me bloquant la vue, me tirant de mes pensées. Je lui adresse une excuse mais il fait un signe de la main qui signifie que je n'ai pas besoin de m'excuser.

- Apaise ton esprit, Adélaïde. Dans six jours, les Jeux commenceront. Je ne veux pas jouer les égoïstes mais je vais avoir besoin de toi pour m'en sortir.

- Je le sais Cinna et je suis franchement désolée. La barbarie des Hunger Games m'a sauté aux yeux alors que les chars étaient tous arrêtés.

- C'est le principe, _ma jolie_, fait Haymitch en se mêlant à la conversation. Généralement, il reste peu de tributs encore pleins d'espoir quand la cérémonie se finit. Tout le monde prend conscience de la réalité des choses.

- Est-ce que ça changera, un jour ? Pourrons-nous espérer voir la fin de ces Jeux ?

- En aucun cas, affirme le mentor humain. Le Capitole veut bien faire comprendre aux districts que nous sommes sous leur entière domination.

Mais nous l'avons déjà compris, c'est là le réel problème. Ce n'est plus un message pour éviter la rébellion que Snow essaye de faire passer. Les Hunger Games sont là simplement pour les divertir et Katniss a fait l'erreur de rappeler à tout le monde le but principal de ces Jeux. Avant d'aller me coucher, je me démaquille comme je peux et prends un pyjama dans l'armoire puis je me glisse dans les draps, la tête pleine de questions. Dès demain, les entraînements commenceront et dans six jours, nous serons tous dans l'arène. J'espère que d'ici-là, je ne serai pas morte de désespoir.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Les entraînements se succèdent jour après jour et plus le temps passe, plus l'espoir s'envole dans mon cœur. Les tributs sont prêts à tout pour s'en sortir, pour protéger leur styliste et pour nous tuer. A côté d'eux, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une pauvre fille perdue qui cherche juste du soutien là où elle ne pourra jamais en trouver. Suite à la demande insistante de Sylvain, j'ai finalement accepté de former une équipe avec lui-même si l'idée ne me plaisait pas, au début. Perdre mon frère est la pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver, bien plus que de perdre moi-même la vie et je ne veux pas qu'il meurt à cause de moi en ayant voulu me sauver ou en défendant Cinna face aux autres tributs. Eux sont comme des fauves à l'affut de la moindre faiblesse chez leur proie.

Mon frère est plus intelligent que moi, il s'intéresse vite à nos adversaires, les jugeant par rapport à leur comportement lors des entraînements. Il a déjà plusieurs personnes en vue pour monter une alliance même si celle-ci sera éphémère en raison du but final des Jeux. Il a repéré Victor et Amélie, du district dix, deux élémentaires qui se connaissent depuis leur enfance et qui sont meilleurs amis. Victor a le don de contrôler le temps, imposant des orages à ses camarades quand il est en colère tandis qu'Amélie peut jouer avec le feu. Ils ont tous les deux seize ans mais en paraissent bien plus à cause de tous les soucis qu'ils ont. Amélie est orpheline et vit chez son ami depuis maintenant quatre ans suite à la mort de sa mère qui n'a pas survécu à une fausse couche.

Ces deux tributs me font ressentir un mélange de peine et de pitié, ce sur quoi je ne devrais pas me baser si j'ai envie de rester vivante le plus longtemps possible. Mais bien sûr, Sylvain a choisi les personnes pour qui je peux éprouver le plus de compassion. Il a demandé à Jane de rejoindre notre équipe, la fillette de dix ans du district quatre et elle a accepté. Son partenaire de district, Benjamin, n'est pas prêt à la supporter comme coéquipière, préférant se débrouiller seul. Il a treize ans mais raisonne déjà comme un adulte, possédant des capacités de combat incroyables, surtout quand il est dans l'eau. C'est sa nature d'esprit de l'eau qui prend le dessus sur le reste, tout comme pour Jane qui n'a aucun problème à se battre en milieu aquatique. Ils en ont eu l'habitude dans leur district et, comme il y a une grande piscine au terrain d'entraînement, ils peuvent facilement tester leurs capacités.

J'ai essayé de nager mais je n'y arrive pas, l'eau me terrifie. Une de nos voisines est morte noyée, au district douze, et personne n'a pu la sauver. Je ne veux pas finir comme elle si jamais notre arène est composée d'eau mais je ne peux pas non plus m'en sortir parce que je n'ai jamais appris à nager. Jane a voulu me montrer mais j'ai refusé, préférant me baser sur ce que je sais faire et ce que je pourrai faire. De plus, je ne souhaite pas avoir une dette envers elle car dans l'arène, l'un mourra forcément à un moment ou à un autre. Sylvain dit que je suis trop pessimiste sur le déroulement des Jeux mais je suis seulement réaliste, sachant très bien que la victoire de deux tributs n'arrivera qu'une seule fois dans l'histoire des Hunger Games. Katniss et Peeta sont les deux rescapés et les seuls à pouvoir se vanter d'être sortis vainqueurs de la même édition des Jeux de la Faim.

Aujourd'hui est un jour bien particulier car nous allons montrer ce que nous savons faire aux Juges. A la fin, nous serons notés sur douze, la pire note étant de zéro et la meilleure de douze. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire, n'ayant aucune capacité spéciale ou, du moins, pas plus que les autres. Certains pourront se vanter de voler à des hauteurs vertigineuses ou à ensorceler les autres d'un regard alors que je ne ferai rien. Sylvain, lui, est très optimiste concernant sa future prestation. Il a des qualités que je ne possède pas et sait manier plusieurs armes dont la simple vision me rend nauséeuse. Haymitch a vite changé d'opinion sur lui, remarquant qu'il avait tout pour réussir, tout pour être le vainqueur si toutefois je n'étais pas là. Car je suis la seule faiblesse de mon frère et il en a conscience même s'il prétend le contraire. Au moins, notre mentor humain a foi en lui et peut se reposer sur l'un des tributs du district douze.

J'entends mon nom résonner et je me lève, comme poussée par un ressort. C'est à moi de passer et de démontrer aux Juges que j'ai assez de talents pour survivre aux premiers jours des Hunger Games. La salle est trop éclairée, les Juges sont trop attentifs au moindre de mes mouvements. Je me sens épiée, traquée, menacée mais j'affiche une expression désinvolte malgré la peur qui me noue le ventre. Si je suis déjà effrayée juste pour une mise en scène devant des Juges, je n'ose pas imaginer comment je vais me sentir lorsque je serai dans l'arène dans moins de deux jours. Je m'avance au centre de la salle, me postant face à tous les Juges qui me regardent sans ciller puis je jette un coup d'œil rapide à mon environnement. Il y a n'importe quelle arme à ma portée, des plantes en tous genres, de la peinture et même des mannequins à disposition.

Mais je ne choisis rien de tout cela et, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je me mets à chanter. Nous, les Elfes, nous pouvons créer beaucoup de choses avec nos chants et raviver les souvenirs des gens. Mes parents modifiaient la nature avec de simples mélodies alors que mon frère guérissait parfois les animaux blessés en sifflant des chansons. Nous améliorons l'état de toute chose vivante si nos airs sont assez puissants pour transmettre de l'énergie. J'espère impressionner les Juges en faisant fleurir les derniers boutons de fleurs non éclot des bouquets posés au centre des tables. Il se passe alors une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas : tout dépéri sous mes yeux écarquillés. Les pétales se fanent et tombent alors que la nourriture prend une teinte avariée qui fait reculer les personnes rassemblées autour. L'un des Juges tousse fort et, alors que quelqu'un lui tape dans le dos, du sang s'échappe de sa bouche.

Le Haut Juge me fait signe de sortir et j'obéis sans problème, ne voulant pas être concernée par ce qu'il va se passer. J'ignore ce que j'ai accompli mais je suis certaine d'une chose : les Juges vont avoir une dent après moi. Je rejoins Sylvain, le cœur battant et lui raconte ce que je viens de faire. Lui et Némésis sont stupéfaits par mes paroles et Cinna demande alors ce qu'il se passe. Sa question est vite reprise par Effie et Haymitch qui, en tant qu'humains, ne comprennent pas la gravité de la situation. Notre mentor elfique leur apprend les bases de notre magie, insistant sur le fait qu'elle est bénéfique et que je n'aurais jamais dû réussir à faire mourir tout autour de moi alors que je chantais pour rendre les choses plus vivantes. Un silence de mort s'installe et nous prenons place dans les canapés.

Il n'y a aucune discussion jusqu'à l'annonce des notes, personne ne souhaitant faire de commentaire sur ce que j'ai raconté. Caesar Flickerman prend la parole à l'écran, expliquant les principes de la notation des Juges et il commence à faire défiler chaque tribut. Jane obtient pile la moyenne, récoltant une note de six sur douze. Nos alliés du district dix reçoivent tous les deux un neuf sur douze dont ils doivent sûrement être fiers. Les tributs du district onze passent à leur tour et nos résultats s'affichent, nous faisant sursauter. Mon frère obtient la note de dix alors que je reçois un douze sur douze. D'après Haymitch, une telle chose n'est jamais arrivée et je ferais mieux de me méfier des Juges ainsi que des autres tributs. Soit mes adversaires voudront de moi dans leur équipe soit ils partiront du principe que je suis la principale cible à éliminer.

- Tu vois Adélaïde, tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter concernant tes chances pour les Jeux, fait Cinna en souriant.

- Si, justement. Les Juges veulent me défier pour voir de quoi je serai capable dans l'arène ? dis-je en me tournant vers notre mentor humain.

- Il est possible qu'ils soient simplement impressionnés. Katniss a failli en transpercer un avec sa flèche il y a quelques mois et tu te décides à en tuer un autre aujourd'hui.

- Je ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé ! J'avais prévu de leur montrer autre chose et je ne comprends toujours pas comment ma magie a pu être aussi destructrice.

- En tout cas, intervient Némésis, une chose est sûre, tu vas être la vedette de Caesar lors des interviews de demain. Il a adoré Katniss en un rien de temps et je suis certaine que ça va être pareil pour toi.

- Vous feriez mieux de tous arrêtez de me comparer à votre chère _Fille du Feu_. Comparée à elle, je sais que je ne suis rien, que je n'ai pas de capacité. Si vous tenez tellement à avoir un vrai spectacle alors allez la chercher et on verra comment ça se passera.

Je quitte la pièce, furieuse contre eux et contre moi. J'aurais dû montrer autre chose aux Juges, quelque chose qui aurait pu me donner un avantage dans l'arène mais je n'ai fait qu'attirer l'attention sur moi. Décidément, je ne suis pas très futée et je ne sers pas à grand-chose à part envenimer la situation. Quand je pensais que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, j'avais tort. Je crois que Cinna va devoir faire ses adieux à ses proches sans espérance de survie, surtout tel que je suis partie ! Lui qui a tellement confiance en moi descendra en Enfer bien vite alors qu'il ne mérite pas du tout le sort qui lui est réservé. Ni lui, ni les autres stylistes n'ont demandé à mourir dans les Jeux alors pourquoi Snow a-t-il trouvé bon de les envoyer aux Hunger Games ? Est-ce pour passer un message à Cinna qui a transformé Katniss en geai moqueur ?

Ces questions que je me pose vont rester sans réponse parce que je ne connais personne capable de m'apprendre tout ce que je veux savoir. Et puis, le principal pour le moment, c'est de préparer un plan pour après-demain, quand nous commencerons les Jeux de la Faim. Dans ma chambre, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir alors je sors sur le toit, observant le Capitole qui s'étire à perte de vue. Tout ici est si moderne, si facile à obtenir que je sens ma colère se raviver contre tous ces gens insouciants de notre sort. Je m'appuie sur une rambarde et détaille les couleurs vives des passants, entendant les rires bruyants de conversations futiles. Toutes ces personnes sont sûrement en train de se demander si la mode aura changé ou non demain, si le temps sera aussi clément qu'aujourd'hui et s'ils auront assez d'argent pour s'offrir la toute dernière nouveauté du Capitole.

- Nous ne sommes rien de plus que leur divertissement, fait Haymitch à côté de moi.

Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver et je sursaute quand il me parle. Il s'est lui aussi accoudé à la rambarde et il jette un regard assassin à toute cette foule trop superficielle agglutinée dans les rues de la capitale. Il a raison, évidemment. Les tributs offrent un moment de détente aux habitants du Capitole qui raffolent des Hunger Games et de la mort. Ils ont les Jeux, ils ont leur bain de sang et nous avons le désespoir de ne jamais voir revenir ceux à qui nous tenons.

- Il y a douze districts et nous sommes incapables de tenir tête au Capitole. Je ne comprends pas comment nous faisons pour ne pas prendre le dessus alors que nous avons la supériorité numérique.

- Le Capitole a des ressources que nous ne possédons pas et il arrive à tenir en laisse certains districts en leur promettant des merveilles. Autrefois, pendant les jours sombres, il y avait treize districts mais déjà à cette époque, nous avons perdu.

- Pourquoi ne rien tenter maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas se battre pour renverser Snow ?

- Crois-tu que nous pouvons vraiment le faire ? ironise Haymitch. Si c'était le cas, nous ne serions pas ici actuellement. Mais si tu en as envie, fais-le ! Je doute qu'une gamine puisse réussir, surtout une personne de ton genre.

Le peu de considération que j'ai pour lui s'envole aussitôt et fait place à un sentiment intolérable d'injustice et de haine. Il juge les autres sans les connaître et me considère comme une moins que rien. Certes, c'est ce que je pense être mais qu'il me le dise en face sans remords m'exaspère au plus haut point. Une vague d'énergie me traverse et des lianes sortent soudain du sol, s'enroulant autour des jambes du mentor de Katniss et Peeta, continuant leur montée vers le reste de son corps. Dès qu'elles atteignent son cou, elles se resserrent, formant un étau qui lui coupe la respiration. Un sentiment d'extase s'empare de moi en le voyant se débattre, tenter de prendre son souffle alors que l'oxygène met de plus en plus de temps à atteindre son organisme tout entier.

Les lianes disparaissent soudain, me faisant remarquer la présence de Sylvain et de Némésis. C'est cette dernière qui a une main tendue vers le mentor humain qu'elle vient de délivrer de la prison naturelle créée par ma magie. Je suis alors choquée par ce que je viens de faire et je fonds en larmes dans les bras de mon frère. Je suis une personne ignoble, capable du pire mais je n'en ai conscience que maintenant, au pire moment. J'ai failli tuer Haymitch, un être humain qui ne mérite pas de mourir d'une façon aussi atroce. Mon frère tente de me rassurer alors que Némésis va chercher du secours pour le mentor de Katniss et Peeta. Des membres du personnel infirmier viennent pour lui administrer les premiers soins et le reconduire à sa chambre afin de terminer de le réanimer. Même si mes pensées ne sont pas très claires, j'insiste pour les accompagner et ils hésitent longtemps avant de m'accorder ce droit.

En voyant le mentor humain allongé dans son lit, pâle comme un mort, je me rends compte de la cruauté de mon geste. Je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant à user de mes pouvoirs pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles et sa fierté. Sylvain pense que c'est l'ensemble de ma colère contre le monde entier qui a fait de moi une furie déchaînée et je me raccroche à cet argument pour ne pas devenir folle. Mon frère est déjà parti se coucher tant il est fatigué mais je reste au chevet d'Haymitch, rongée par la culpabilité. Cinna n'a rien dit quand je l'ai croisé dans le couloir, il s'est contenté de me serrer brièvement dans ses bras avant d'aller lui aussi se coucher. Peut-être mon styliste est-il en train de se demander si c'est une bonne idée d'être sous ma responsabilité lors des Jeux. Après tout, je suis maintenant considérée comme dangereuse, ayant fait pas mal de dégâts en une seule journée.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir mérité un tel traitement, grince Haymitch en ouvrant les yeux.

Je souris soudain, contente de voir qu'il n'est pas mort. Je prends sa main gauche dans les miennes et la sers fortement, des larmes de joie plein les yeux. Je devrais commencer par m'excuser mais je n'en ai pas le courage, je dois encore digérer les nouvelles apportées par Effie. Avant d'aller se coucher, elle m'a dit que le Juge qui toussait du sang lors de mon passage est mort, par ma faute. Au moins, je n'ai tué qu'une seule personne aujourd'hui même si ça pèse déjà sur ma conscience. D'un seul regard, j'aperçois de l'amusement dans les yeux gris du mentor humain et un poids s'enlève de sur mes épaules. Il ne m'en veut pas pour me tentative d'assassinat et ne me fait aucun reproche alors qu'il devrait me traiter de tous les noms d'avoir failli le tuer.

- En tout cas, je ne suis jamais passé aussi près de la mort depuis mes Hunger Games, fait-il avec un humour noir. Tu as finalement plus de talent que ton frère.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Tuer n'est pas un talent mais juste une malédiction à laquelle il faut faire face.

- Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, rétorque-t-il d'un ton froid. J'ai moi-aussi tué pendant mes Jeux, utilisant un stratagème qui a déplu au Capitole, ce qui a engendré la mort de ma mère, de mon frère cadet et de ma petite amie de l'époque.

Je reste sans voix face à ses révélations et il soupire. Ce simple geste suffit à lui tirer une grimace de douleur et je culpabilise de nouveau. Les médecins ont dit qu'il devrait se modérer dans les jours qui vont suivre, y compris au niveau de l'alcool et je crois bien qu'il va finir par vouloir se venger à cause de ça. Il ferme fugacement les yeux mais je remarque qu'il a l'air de partir loin malgré ses tentatives pour lutter contre les médicaments. Il sombre dans le sommeil en un rien de temps et je finis par le laisser seul, ayant besoin moi-aussi d'aller me reposer avant de tomber de fatigue. Cette journée a été trop épuisante pour moi à cause de l'étalage si puissant de ma magie et je dois absolument me ressourcer en énergie si je ne veux pas ressembler à un cadavre ambulant lors des interviews de demain soir.

C'est Némésis qui me réveille, un air sombre sur le visage. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a peur de moi, peur que je recommence comme hier mais je n'en ai pas du tout l'intention. Ce sentiment si puissant que j'ai ressenti en faisant souffrir Haymitch a bien vite disparu et je ne suis pas prête de refaire la même erreur. Notre mentor m'apprend qu'il va mieux mais qu'il doit encore dormir pour le moment afin d'éviter que son état ne bascule de nouveau. Il sera présent tout de même ce soir pour nous soutenir avec elle mais ça ne suffit pas à me rassurer. Elle m'informe sur son désir de nous voir, mon frère et moi, après le repas du midi, puis elle s'éloigne à grands pas, une lueur inquiète et effrayée dans ses yeux argentés. C'est sûr, je suis désormais en très mauvaise posture. De la pauvre fille incapable de se débrouiller, je suis passée à la folle que tout le monde doit éviter sauf si l'envie de mourir se fait ressentir.

Je suis d'humeur maussade toute la matinée, ne parlant à personne, évitant mon frère et Cinna, passant le plus clair de mon moment libre à veiller sur le mentor de Katniss et Peeta, le voyant reprendre peu à peu des couleurs. Quand vient le moment des entretiens avec Némésis, je me sens encore plus démoralisée, ne sachant pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire sans l'effrayer. Elle est censée nous aider à nous préparer pour les interviews de ce soir afin que l'on évite les questions pièges et les réponses qui pourraient nous dévaloriser. Elle n'est pas seule dans le salon, Effie est avec elle, en pleine conversation. D'après ce que j'entends, ça me concerne mais je fais semblant de ne pas les écouter parler malgré l'impression d'être devenue le sujet numéro un au sein de l'étage douze.

Nous passons plusieurs heures à parler puis l'horloge sonne, indiquant que nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Mon équipe de préparation vient s'occuper de moi, me maquillant légèrement sans trop insister, suivant les ordres de Cinna. Il me fait enfiler une robe et des ballerines rouges avant de mettre un coquelicot sur mon chignon. Il sourit, content de lui puis me fait signe d'approcher avant de me serrer dans ses bras en me souhaitant bonne chance. Les stylistes auront aussi une interview avec Caesar mais après les nôtres car les tributs sont considérés comme largement plus importants, ce dont je ne suis pas d'accord. Sylvain me rejoint puis me prend par la main avant de m'emmener vers cette salle où nous devons attendre avant de monter sur la scène. J'entends déjà la voix de Caesar Flickerman et je me force à sourire comme Némésis l'a recommandé. Quand vient mon tour, je m'avance et m'assois après avoir serré la main de Caesar puis j'attends ses questions.

- Le district douze a décidément de belles personnes. Après la _Fille du Feu_, on nous offre la _Fille de la Terre_ ! Dis-moi Adélaïde, quel âge as-tu ?

- Dix-sept ans, dis-je dans un murmure.

- D'après ce que je sais, c'est une chance que tu sois encore en vie aujourd'hui. Ta sœur a été volontaire pour prendre ta place il y a quelques années. Comment as-tu ressenti ça ?

- Je ne sais plus vraiment. Je me rappelle seulement avoir pleuré parce qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais, et ça à cause de moi.

- As-tu vu quand Katniss s'est portée volontaire pour sa petite sœur ?

- Bien sûr. Qui ne l'a pas vu dans tout Panem ?

Il enchaîne les questions et je réponds sans problème. Finalement, je me sens à l'aise, il me suffit simplement de chercher le regard de Cinna dans la foule pour me détendre. Caesar arrive ensuite au sujet des stylistes et je me tends imperceptiblement. Que souhaite-t-il que je dise là-dessus ? Tout le monde est au courant de cette tragédie et je n'ai absolument pas envie d'en parler. Je reste évasive le plus possible puis attends la fin de l'interview avant de saluer la foule d'un geste de la main que j'improvise. Sylvain passe à son tour et nous retournons ensuite à notre étage sous les hochements de tête appréciateurs de nos deux mentors. Némésis trouve que nous nous en sommes bien tirés et j'ai l'impression qu'Haymitch partage son avis, ce qui est un bon point pour nous. C'est sûrement la dernière fois que nous les verrons satisfaits puisque dès demain matin, nous serons dans l'arène.


End file.
